Yugioh Arc RVB PSAs
by Firebolt-The Blazing Saint
Summary: Hey there all you Yugioh RVB fans if you like the crew hanging out, the You Show school and other Yugioh characters are going to help out in the PSAs
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Arc RVB PSA 1: A new kind of entertainment**

(The streets of Maiami City)

Tucker: Hi, I'm Lavernius Tucker from the popular web series Red vs Blue

Sarge: and I'm Colonel Sarge from the same Show

Yuya: I'm Yuya Sakaki from the popular anime Yugioh Arc V

Yuzu: and I'm Yuzu Hiragi from the same anime

Yuya: Hey, I just want to say thanks for letting us in on the PSA

Sarge: Hey we have to alert the people about the new crossover fanfic coming soon, so It was the least we can do?

Tucker: speaking about doing stuff, you know what I want to do, Yuya's mom

Yuya: STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM

Yuzu: *Smacks Tucker with her fan* YOU DIRTY PERVERT

Tucker: Oh so when you two check each other out it's okay but when I check out Yuya's mom it's wrong *Both Yuya and Yuzu blush a crimson red, as Yuzu is about to hit him again Carolina stops her*

Carolina: I just want to apologies, Tucker is normally like this, and this is how I deal with him *She punches Tucker in the face*

Tucker: Owww

Carolina: Anyway back on Topic what's so interesting about your show.

Yuya: Well, It's basically still like Yugioh but we use all summoning methods from the previous series, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ and introducing the new method I discovered pendulum. Also the technology for dueling has improved we use Action fields and tangible holograms.

Sarge: wait so you can summon gigantic monsters that could cause bodily harm to you

Yuya: well when you say it like that it sounds unsafe.

Sarge: actually that sounds like all kinds of fun, where do I sign up *Sarge picks up a red duel disk*

Yuzu: we also had our fair share of problems LDS trying to take our school away, Sawatari Shinjo, our interdimension doppelgangers, Sawatari Shinjo, an Interdimensional war.

Tucker: you said Shinjo twice

Yuya: He is a very annoying problem

Sarge: I don't who this Shinjo is but he sounds like Grif, that lazy, fat, orange turd. I'll call him Grif #2

Yuya: Shinjo, basically is just a brat, who thinks he can do whatever he wants cause his dad's the mayor, so basically a douche

Sarge: Still gonna call him Grif #2

Shinjo & Grif: Don't compare me to him *they point at each other, Simmons enters the scene*

Simmons: wait what did you say about an interdimentsional war

Yuzu: yeah apparently, the fusion dimension has waged war with the other dimensions to prove that their summoning method is the best. Our Friend Sora turned out to be a spy for them and betrayed us.

Tucker: wait so your fighting over a summoning method in a card game, THAT IS SO STUPID

Simmons: I know right

Sarge: I agree, you should not hate anyone because of their life choices; you shouldn't hate them whether Red or Blue or what summoning method they use, you should hate 'em because they are fat orange turds that just annoy the living crap out of you. Speaking of which (he activates his duel disk **)** I'll be right back (starts walking towards Grif and Sawatari, Wash enters)

Wash: Hey has anyone seen Caboose

Yuya: Is he's the guy in blue armor with a negative IQ

Carolina: actually yeah, how did you know?

Yuzu: He's hugging Shun like a stuffed animal

*she point to Caboose who is holding Shun in a headlock*

Caboose: Guys, Church has become a real boy

Shun: I AM NOT CHURCH, NOR DO I KNOW WHO HE IS YOU DUMBASS, NOW LET ME GO

Tucker: Dude, I'll just say it's easier for everyone if you just be Church, especially with Caboose, seriously, I think that stuff comes in one ear then come out with half a brain out the other.

Shun: I AM AN XYZ WARRIOR NOT A PET

Caboose: Oh we can go to the park, get you birdseed for those new bird things you have, and drive the tank and you won't die again, which again not my fault

Shun: wait, what

Tucker: yeah, you're gonna end up like his guinea pig, God rest his Soul

Yuya: Is this normal for you people

Wash: pretty much

Yuzu: damn I thought we had it bad

Shun: please don't leave me with him

*Grif and Sawatari Scream*

Yuya: the hell

*Sarge is Laughing while Grif and Sawatari are in the mouth of Jurrac Titano*

Grif: Sarge, you crazy bastard

Sarge: HA how do like them apples dirtbags, I can now call up a majestic T-rex to take a bite out of your fat asses

Sawatari: Oy when My Papa, finds out

Tucker: He'll realize, that he didn't raise a son, just a little bitch

*Yuya and Yuzu chuckle*

Simmons: Oh crap we forgot to do the disclaimer

Wash: Don't worry we got I got it Red vs Blue is property of Rooster Teeth, Yugioh arc V is property of Kazuki Takahashi and Shounen Jump.

Yuzu: You forgot 4kidz

Sarge: actually about that *Turns on TV to the news*

Reporter: Early today, a deranged man in red armour burnt down the 4kidz office building, police have refused to do investigate mainly due to the entire Police force being One Piece fans so no charges will be placed

*Yuya, Yuzu, Sawatari and Shun are on the brink of Crying*

Yuya: THANK YOU

(A/N unfortunately Yugioh Arc v is still own by 4kidz so I have to recognize their ownership, and all that)


	2. Halloween

Yugioh Arc RVB PSA Halloween

The outside of the Yushow duel school was covered in Halloween decorations, jack'o lanterns in the front and statues of robots covered in blood, Sarge was standing wearing a Optimus Prime costume, and Gongenzaka was wearing A Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanoo costume. "Hello I'm Sarge from the popular crossover Yugioh Arc RVB" Sarge said.

"And I'm Noburu Gongenzaka from the same fanfic, say Sarge nice Optimus Prime costume" Gongenzaka said.

"Thanks, I chose this costume cause, Optimus and I are both badass military leaders," Sarge said.

"Although you and Megatron have a tendency to belittle and inflict physical abuse on his own soldiers, well mainly Starscream" Gongenzaka said.

"Yeah, Grif is the Starscream of the reds, except he's too fat and lazy to betray me, anyway nice Susanoo costume" Sarge said.

"Hey guys what are you doing" Tucker said dressed as Deadshot from Suicide squad while Kiki was wearing a Harley Quinn outfit with her hair in pigtails one dyed red the other blue, her outfit was Harley's black and red outfit, Doc/O'Mailey was dressed as a mad Doctor outfit along with Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi wearing a witch, vampire and a Frankenstein respectively.

"We're about to give tips about having a fun this Halloween" Sarge said.

"Hey guys, here for the Halloween PSA" Simmons said with him and Grif dressed as Jay and Silent Bob.

"Same here" Yuya said him being dressed as Timegazer Magician, and Yuzu was dressed Aria the Melodius Diva, and Sora was dressed as Willy Wonka.

"Yeah we have to talk about the two factors of Halloween, Trick or treating, decorating and costumes," Sarge said causing Grif to grunt angrily at him "What's wrong with him?" Sarge asked.

"Remember when you punched him in the throat, yeah he hasn't spoken since then, guess he hasn't healed yet" Simmons said.

"Huh guess that worked out well, right Grif" Sarge said where Grif responded with the finger.

"Anyway, first thing on our agenda is learning how to trick or treat" Gongenzaka said.

"Yes first you must map out a area where you want to go trick or treating either somewhere near your home or near a friends place that is offering amazing goods, if someone offers you candy but you have to come inside, vamoose as fast as possible cause that isn't a treat you want, secondly if someone doesn't offer you candy that gives you the opportunity to give the dirtbag a trick, like egging their porch, TPing their house or setting their car on fire" Sarge said, the last one causing everyone to widen their eyes

"Uh Sarge that last one honestly sounded more like arson than a trick" Yuya said.

"Ah cornie dogs, it's just a simple Halloween gotchya" Sarge said.

Sawatari then came running in puffing for air. "Sorry I'm late guys some psycho set my dad's car on fire" Sawatari said. Which caused everyone to stare daggers at Sarge who just chuckled.

"Anyway, how about we start talking about decorating" Yuzu said.

"I'd honestly rather talk about destroying private property but whatever" O'Mailey said.

"Yes first thing you should know is the theme for your house, ours is killer robots, because of reasons"

*This negative stereotype just makes me want to kill all humans even more* Lopez said

"Trick or treat humans" Freckles said covered in fake blood.

Caboose and Shun entered the scene, Caboose dressed as Saitama and Shun as Genos "I don't like being a part of this, mainly cause I hate most of you with a passion, but got you props on the fake blood" Shun said.

"Yeah, fake" Sarge said.

Shun then sees a reptile with fur and cockroach wings and six legs "Nice work with this mutant" Shun said.

"Uh that's not ours" Sarge said.

"Oh shit it got out of my room" Grif yelled hoarsely, the mutant lizard/cockroach/rat hybrid hissed at Shun before jumping on his face

"AHHH OH GOD GET IT OFF"

"Awww it's hugging his face with his teeth" Caboose said

"Okay Tucker you take it from here I'm going to pry this thing off Shun's face" Yuya said.

"HELP ME" Shun screamed.

"Okay first thing you need to know about costumes, is that the type of costume changes over time" Yuya said.

"Yes like when you're a kid you dress a sort of cute scary to get people to give you more candy, like the kids here" Tucker said regarding Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi.

"Yes more candy gives me the shivers" Futoshi said doing his little dance.

"Same here little buddy" Sora said.

"Anyway as you get older, you may wear more badass or sexy outfits, me and Kiki are perfect examples," Tucker said.

"Yeah, it took a lot of effort to fit these puppies into this skin tight outfit" Kiki said cupping her breasts causing Sora to grip on a chocolate bar until it snapped

"I'd like her to make me laugh all night long" Sora said.

"Hey guys sorry we're late," Carolina said in a black widow outfit.

"Wow Carolina awesome Black Widow outfit, although I'd thought you'd be against wearing a sexy outfit like that" Yuzu said.

Carolina blushed "Well it is because"

York then entered the scene wearing hulk hands and feet covered in green body paint and wearing only denim jeans "HULK SMASH" York said causing Carolina to blush even harder.

"It's okay you're doing this because you love him, hey where is Wash?" Yuzu asked.

Wash then came in wearing a Thor costume "Have at thee mighty Hulk" Wash said as they began to fake fight.

"Is this what you people do all day" Yuto said dressed as Speed of sound Sonic

"Pretty much you get use to it" Carolina said.

"Anyway where's Yoko I saw a dark magician girl outfit at Yuya's house and I'm dying to see her in it" Tucker said.

"I'm dying to punch you in the throat" Yuya said angrily under his breath.

"hey guys ready for " Yoko said walking towards them wearing a Yang Xiao Long outfit.

Tucker and Kiki blush "Damn Yoko that is a cute costume you got on"

"Thank it's Yang Xiao Long from the american anime RWBY" Yoko said

"Yeah we already knew where it was from, still you look sexy" Tucker said causing Yuya to growl angrily.

"wait if she's wearing that, who has the dark magician girl outfit, wait where's Donut" Sora said.

"Oh god no" Sarge lamented

"Hey guys how do I look?" Donut said in his dark magician girl outfit a cute pose.

"OH DEAR GOD MY EYES" Grif yelled.

"Oh god I thought seeing my mom in a sexy outfit was the worst part of tonight" Yuya yelled.

"Why is his legs so smooth?" Yuto said

"Hulk, feels like he's gonna throw up" York said.

"OH GOD SOMEONE GET THAT MUTANT TO SPRAY ACID IN MY FACE" Shun yelled.

"The dark magician girl is sacred, THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL IS SACRED" Sora said in a fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Anyway that's all for our Halloween PSA and remember stay safe" Sarge said then an explosion was heard they all looked up to see Ancient Gear Chaos Giant.

"The hell, Academia isn't suppose to invade for like 6 chapters," Yuya said.

"Don't worry everyone, Saitama will save the day," Caboose yelled

"We're dead" Shun said.

at that moment Caboose jumped 50 feet in the air and shattered the giant into broken gears and parts with a single punch, everyone was in shock

"ONE PUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH" Donut said.

"Note to self, if I duel Caboose I end up as chunks on the wall" Sora said sweating

 **A/N: ha just made the deadline for the Halloween PSA, I hope everyone has had a fun Halloween and had fun reading this fanfic, oh and I apologise if I mentally scared anyone with the thought of Donut in a dark magician outfit**


	3. Monty Oum Tribute

Yuya and Yuzu face the audience

"Hey guys Yuya here we're taking a break from the comedy this chapter, but still we hope you enjoy this chapter "

"It is more of a tribute to a great man who contributed a lot to the animation and Roosterteeth community and we have some special guests and we will let the Reds and blues express their feelings" Yuzu said before she and Yuya left the stage.

On an amphitheatre stage Sarge and Tucker were standing in the spot light as the A.I. Epsilon appeared between them "Hey everybody, two years ago we lost someone very dear," Church said.

"So we want to send this message to show how much we cared about him" Tucker said

"A man who liked any of us, loved a good crossover" Sarge said.

"Whether be it Halo and Metroid" Carolina said.

"Or Dead or Alive and Final Fantasy" Washington said.

"He always did what he loved with passion, and a man who truly made animation into art," Caboose said.

"Beloved and respected by his fans" Donut said.

"Bringer of Joy" Doc said.

"He later became a part of the Roosterteeth family," Kaikaina said.

"He made the Freelancer arc truly epic with his coordinated fight scenes," York said.

"And had Grif punched in the nuts for multiple hilarious times" Simmons said.

"He was a genius and inspiration among animators everywhere," Grif said.

"Who kept moving forward with fiery ambition" Ruby Rose said.

"He created a series that brought amazement and joy to many" Weiss said.

"Full of action and drama" Blake said.

"Who breathed life into us" Lie Ren said.

"Which still is ongoing to this day" Yang said.

"His work has inspired artists, writers and animators alike" Naomi said.

"So when he passed on his family, friends and his fans took it really hard" Francesca said.

"But with that same love and passion, his friends, family and colleagues were able to keep his legacy alive" Leonidas said.

"No matter how life gets hard his words 'keep moving forward' are now marked on all who he inspired, so there is only one thing to say to such a man" Iskandar said.

"Thank you Monty Oum, We will never forget you" The Reds, Blues, Team RWBY, JNPR and DMON all cheered with tears in their eyes.

 **(Monty Oum-Animator (June 22 1981-February 1, 2015)**

 **I know this may not be much but I just wanted to pay my respects to a man who gave life to one of my favourite series, and created one of my favourite animes (please don't say RWBY isn't an anime I do not want to hear that argument)**


End file.
